Tsunami
Tsunami is one of the Dragonets of Destiny, and she is also the Head of Jade Mountain Academy. She is the eldest heir to the SeaWing throne, her mother being Queen Coral. Tsunami is shown to be fiercely independent, loyal, brave, and more than slightly impulsive and sarcastic. Description Tsunami has deep blue scales with green underscales that appear emerald green in sunlight and sea green in caves, and looks like a dragon made of sapphires and emeralds or summer leaves and oceans when in full sunlight (Clay). She has azure blue wings and large translucent green eyes (Clay). She is said to look almost identical to her mother, Queen Coral (Tsunami). The luminescent stripes on her wings form spirals around the outer edges and starbursts shaped like webbed dragon footprints branch away from the lines in the middle, identifying her as a member of Royal SeaWing family (Riptide). She has also been described as sleek. Personality Tsunami is fierce, brave, and loyal. Bossy and stubborn, she often believes that her way is best, although she has high moral standards and good intentions. Tsunami sometimes behaves rashly and without thought, often jumping to conclusions, especially in tense or demanding situations. She is also very independent and values freedom highly, and is fiercely protective and devoted towards her friends. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Tsunami was brought to the Talons of Peace by a SeaWing named Webs, who had stolen her egg from the Royal Hatchery of the SeaWings after drugging the guards. Her egg was stolen because of its shade of deep blue described in the prophecy. She grew up with resentment and anger towards the guardians about keeping them locked away in their "prison," and away from the world she and her friends had been longing to see and became rebellious. At the beginning of the book, she interrupted a fight between Clay and Kestrel, telling her to stop picking on Clay. Eventually, she escaped with Clay when they heard Morrowseer demand Glory's death, for being an unsuitable replacement for the unhatched SkyWing egg. Tsunami was chained to a rock column to keep her from preventing the murder of Glory. She horribly sang the bar song about the prophecy, like she always did to irritate their caretakers, but stopped when Kestrel threatened to chain up Clay as well. After Clay managed to escape down the underground river that ended with a waterfall leading into the Sky Kingdom, she broke free of the chains with the help of Sunny and Starflight's combined fire and rescued Clay from the 'white substance' (sulfur or sulfuric acid) in the underground river that nearly dissolved his scales. Escaping the chains dislocated her wing joint, which almost killed her when they came over a waterfall out of the mountain. Clay was able to catch her when he noticed that Tsunami was falling. After Clay forcibly fixed it, putting it back in joint, they crossed paths with a SkyWing who revealed herself to be Queen Scarlet, from whom they escaped after Tsunami impaled her tail in the soft spot into the ground with a scavenger claw. This later resulted in their capture and imprisonment, along with Kestrel and the rest of the dragonets. After that, they were taken to the SkyWing prison and separated. During their imprisonment in the SkyWing Arena, she proved to be very temperamental and would lash out at the SkyWing guards, particularly with her strong tail. Due to this, Tsunami was given extra chains to protect the guards. After Clay denounced her as "just one more SeaWing" to protect her from the arena, he was forced to fight a dragon named Fjord. In an effort to distract Fjord and save Clay's life, she willingly flung herself off her ledge/prison, nearly choking to death and dragging all the other nearby prisoners down with her. However, it gave Glory enough time to kill Fjord with her venom. Tsunami was surprisingly cowed by Princess Burn. She was taken away after songs about the prophecy, and distrusted Peril, preferring to stay far away from her. Later, she was forced to fight and kill Gill, who, to her horror, was later discovered to be her father. Then she was forced to fight Starflight, and to the arena guests disappointment they just hugged each over. She, Starflight, and some scavengers were going to battle some IceWings, only to be interrupted by Morrowseer, who saved Starflight after killing all of the IceWing prisoners. She and the rest of the prophecy managed to escape with the aid of Peril, and they decided to go and search for their parents. After realizing Clay had unintentionally hurt Glory, she planned a trick to make him think she left for good and that Glory could watch his reaction, so she could realize that he hadn't meant it. When Glory and Clay returned from looking for his parents, they left to go to the Kingdom of Sea to meet Tsunami's mother, Queen Coral. The Lost Heir After escaping from the SkyWing Palace, the dragonets seek refuge in a forest near The Kingdom of the Sea. A patrol of SkyWings then forces the group into hiding. Tsunami nearly killed a soldier (when she thought the SkyWing saw Sunny and Starflight) who neared the dragonets, which angers the rest of the group. They then begin to listen to Starflight's opinions much more than Tsunami's, so the young SeaWing thinks that her friends don't want her to save them from danger, and that they would rather have the NightWing as their leader instead. Eager to meet her tribe (and to get away from other dragons who don't appreciate her), she dives into the ocean. There, she finds two SeaWings (later revealed to be Riptide and Nautilus) communicating using Aquatic, the SeaWings' underwater language. After puzzling about this, she waits for one of the SeaWings to leave before coming up to the other, "more handsome" one (Riptide). He attempted to communicate with her in Aquatic, but it failed, due to the fact that Tsunami had never learned Aquatic. When he flashes his stripes at her, she takes it as a test, flashing her stripes back at him. She mirrors what he does after he flashes her stripes at her a second time, and suddenly the other SeaWing lunges at her. Tsunami assumes he is trying to attack her and slashes the SeaWing's snout. Eventually, she flees toward Clay, hoping for some backup. However, after a bit of arguing when Riptide accused her of saying she liked him and a lot of explaining, the other dragon introduces himself as Riptide, and offers to take Tsunami and her friends to the Summer Palace. The group then runs into a patrol led by Commander Shark. The commander then orders his guards to kill the dragonets, and Tsunami quickly stops them. The young SeaWing immediately became distrustful of Shark and Riptide is amazed that she dared to contradict Shark. When they finally make it to the Summer Palace, Queen Coral welcomes her with open wings, love and joy, and a little sister Tsunami didn't expect at all. Tsunami seems jealous of her sister, Princess Anemone. It seems Coral was slightly suspicious of the other dragonets. They are then locked up in a cave, and she assures Tsunami that they will be safe, though she protests. Her mother introduces her to a young male SeaWing named Whirlpool, who is on her council. She immediately dislikes Whirlpool, considering him boring, annoying, and ugly. Their conversation is interrupted by Princess Moray, who reports that a dead dragon has been found a few islands from The Summer Palace. It is revealed to be Kestrel. Tsunami thinks about whether to tell her friends about her death. They head to the underwater chambers below one of the waterfalls to sleep. Tsunami immediately sleeps, and when she wakes up while Queen Coral is sleeping, she talks to Anemone, her little sister, for the first time and gets to know her. Because Tsunami doesn't know Aquatic, they first head into a nearby air pocket under the waterfall. Anemone explains what happened to Princess Orca, who challenged Queen Coral for her throne at the age of seven years. Queen Coral killed her accidentally in the end, but dearly missed her. Queen Coral wakes up and invites them to come with her to the pavilion to eat with the Council. Tsunami accidentally embarrasses herself by eating when the queen has not given permission, then a war party reports that the Sky Kingdom is trying to decide who should be the successor of Queen Scarlet. A possible candidate is Ruby, her eldest daughter. Tsunami reveals that they were at the Sky Kingdom not long ago. Coral asks if they saw her husband, Gill, who went missing. Tsunami regretfully tells her that Gill is dead, and discovers that he was her father. The Council is dismissed so Coral can grieve. Whirlpool comes for Tsunami to give her first lesson of Aquatic by making her recite a scroll written by her mother, Queen Coral, which she storms off from, as she did not learn anything. She seeks Riptide, who then teaches her the basics of Aquatic. As she returns to the Palace, someone attacks her in the tunnel. She distracts him by flaring open then closing her wings twice and flashing her stripes all at once. She goes to tell Queen Coral about the attack. Using her limited Aquatic she says "I will protect" while holding Queen Coral's last heir. Tsunami spends the night in The SeaWing Royal Hatchery. While spending the night there to her horror, the eggs were smashed by Orca's Statue. In the process of escaping she breaks the queen's rule which established that there must be no blood in the hatchery. Coral blames Tortoise, who was guarding the room but left to eat an octopus Shark offered to her. As a result, Tortoise is killed. Tsunami decides to protect the remaining egg. She left the Deep Palace and meets Riptide. She requests his help and he agrees and follows her to the Summer Palace cavern to check on her friends. The cave is filled with water, and her friends have been neglected and chained up. Tsunami leaves to retrieve the key from guards. Instead of attacking them, she convinces them to give her the key. She frees her friends, and sleeps with them in a dry cave until the storm passes. Soon, they meet Princess Blister and Queen Coral in the Summer Palace, who were hiding from the storm. While talking with Queen Coral, Blister accidentally reveals that she murdered Kestrel by saying her throat was slashed. Tsunami discovers that Anemone is an animus, which runs in the royal family. Disobeying Whirlpool, Anemone refuses to demonstrate her powers to Blister at first, but eventually gives in. Blister notices Webs spying on them in the canopy and throws him onto Tsunami. Queen Coral recognizes him and refuses his request for mercy. Shortly afterwards, she slams her tail onto his head and leaves him to fall. Tsunami saves him with the help of Clay. She realizes later that Webs had saved her from Orca's sculpture when he stole her egg. After seeing Riptide was injured, she bargains with Queen Coral to spare Riptide and Webs if she saves her last heir. Queen Coral refused to let Webs go, yet still reluctantly agrees to save Riptide. Tsunami waits in the Royal Hatchery, and Orca's statue attacks her. Tsunami takes out its eyes because she thought it might blind it (much to her dismay, it didn't), and finally uses a spear to stab the statue in the mouth and shoves the other end into the ground to keep it stationary until she can open the door. Soon, the egg hatches to reveal Auklet. After the dragonets refuse to choose Blister, she convinces Queen Coral to throw them in her prison. Anemone arrives in the prison and found out with her animus powers that Whirlpool was the one who attacked Tsunami. Whirlpool revealed that he planned to kill Tsunami and marry Anemone, but because Blister planned to use her animus powers to win the war, she probably wouldn't survive, and he said that he had changed his mind to choose Auklet. Anemone uses the spear and hits Whirlpool, who then falls into an electric eel moat. Because the eels need to recharge after shocking him (according to Starflight), Tsunami uses this opportunity to jump through the water and free the rest of her friends. They escape just in time to see the SkyWings and the MudWings attack the Summer Palace. Tsunami and the others find and free Riptide and Webs. They meet Crocodile, who is revealed to be a traitor to the Talons of Peace. Glory spits her venom onto her eyes and then they escape. However, Blister suddenly attacks and attempts to kill Webs by stabbing at his heart with the venomous barb on her tail, but she hits his tail instead. The dragonets decide to go to the Rainforest Kingdom, to see if they know how to cure SandWing poison. Tsunami learns that her friends don't hate her, and that you have to let other dragons give their input too. The Hidden Kingdom The dragonets are traveling through the Mud Kingdom with Webs, and find two MudWing soldiers dead. Tsunami wanted to stop and investigate but was outvoted by the other dragonets. The MudWing soldiers had mentioned a monster that resides within the rainforest. They continue to the Rainforest Kingdom. However, all of them except Glory and Starflight are knocked unconscious with sleep darts by the RainWings. The RainWings take them to the village and insist that it is the best way to meet new visitors. The dragonets soon wake up in the RainWing village, and Tsunami yells at Jambu for knocking them out. She tells Sunny to stay still so she could kill and eat Silver (Glory's sloth) but Glory stops her, tells her that Silver was hers, and Tsunami asked her if she meant that Glory is going to eat the sloth. Glory tells her that Silver is her pet and not to make snide comments. Tsunami yells at Glory, saying,"Me? You're telling ME not to make snide comments?" then Clay and Sunny stop them from fighting. She and the dragonets decide to meet with the current queen for advice on Web's injury. Queen Magnificentadvises them to ask the healers for advice, though it is unlikely they would be able to cure it, due to the RainWings' lack of knowledge about curing SandWing venom. She and the dragonets go look for the monster who has been making several RainWings disappear. They find a strange, dark hole and Mangrove quickly leaps through it to try to find Orchid. The dragonets, along with Jambu, Glory's older brother, also come through the tunnel to find and bring back Mangrove. They arrive in the Kingdom of Sand, and head to the Ice Kingdom to see if Princess Blaze is holding the RainWings prisoner and to meet her. Soon, while Tsunami and the other dragonets are sleeping, Glory wanders off to investigate some smoke, disguised as an IceWing. She finds a NightWing named Deathbringer, who plans to kill her and most of her friends, the dragonets of the prophecy. She arrives back to warn the others, but she is still disguised as a IceWing and made Starflight jump up, and the other dragonets as well. Tsunami tells Glory severely that she nearly hit her with her tail, and Glory tells her that she nearly bit her snout when she was snoring. Then she and the dragonets finally decide that Jambu should accompany Glory to infiltrate Blaze's fortress to find Mangrove and (possibly) the prisoners. Glory, Jambu, and Mangrove bring back Blaze to meet the dragonets. Jambu and Mangrove head back to the Rainforest Kingdom. Suddenly, Deathbringer attempts to assassinate Blaze. He only scrapes her neck and injures Tsunami's wing but he is then chased away by the dragonets. Queen Glacier and some IceWings are seen arriving to their location. They leave for the tunnel, leaving Blaze for the IceWings to tend to her neck wound. The dragonets arrive in the Rainforest Kingdom again, and hear a dragon stamping in the undergrowth. Tsunami attempts to attack the dragon but is distracted by Deathbringer whistling the dragonets' song. Glory decides to use herself as bait once her friends have left to tell the others. The monster is revealed to be the NightWing tribe (when Glory gets captured by them), who captured RainWings and took them to their secret island home to research their venom. With the help of Clay and Deathbringer, Glory escapes with Kinkajou. They return to the rainforest and go to alert the others while Deathbringer stays behind. After seeing that Queen Magnificent would not rescue the RainWings, Glory challenges to kill her for the throne. However, Handsome insists on following an old RainWing tradition, which are a series of RainWing competitions. Glory is forced to pick out her team when Magnificent states that Exquisite, Grandeur, Dazzling, and Fruit Bat are also queens and that they should participate as well. Glory selects Kinkajou, Jambu, Mangrove, and Tamarin for her team. Glory ultimately wins the competition and becomes the new queen of the RainWings. The Dark Secret Starflight used a dreamvisitor to visit Tsunami's dream. There, he witnessed her having a nightmare about about Anemone turning evil and killing their father. Glory had Tsunami train the RainWings for the upcoming war with the NightWings - a task made no easier by their lazy behavior. She was overjoyed when Starflight returned to the group, and aided in freeing the RainWings from the NightWing island. The Brightest Night Tsunami first appeared bursting out of the tunnel to the volcano and yelling at everybody to back up. After Sunny was kidnapped, she is mentioned when Sunny notes she couldn't hear Tsunami yelling orders anymore. She is then seen when the three NightWings use the Obsidian Mirror to spy on Glory, and she says that Sunny is way too cheerful to notice the prophecy was fake. When Sunny returned from Burn's stronghold, Tsunami was training some RainWings on battle training. Tsunami sees Sunny and then tells her how worried she had been. Sunny explains where she had been in the healer's hut with Starflight, Clay, Glory, and Tsunami. Later, Tsunami comes with Sunny and Ochre to find the Talons of Peace in order to get through to Blister. Tsunami then meets Riptide again and he says he will be at the stronghold. Moon Rising She is first seen when Moonwatcher arrives at the school with Secretkeeper, as Queen Coral, Anemone, and Auklet come by to drop Anemone off. She is delighted to see them and bustles them back into the cave. She is later seen in the meeting room for the Jade Winglet, and still has her leadership properties as in the first arc, as shown when she said she was the Head of School, and that you couldn't argue with her, and making the Jade Winglet go hunting. When the topic of NightWings was brought up, she mentally agreed with their negative statements, but tried to avoid the conversation for the sake of Moon. Escaping Peril Tsunami accompanied Clay and Sunny when Queen Ruby came to collect Carnelian's body. When one of Ruby's guards accused Peril of killing Carnelian, Tsunami firmly states that it was a fire that killed Carnelian, not Peril, even though she doesn't "like Peril any more than you do." When Ex-Queen Scarlet threw the false Glory head at the dragonets, Tsunami's roar "should have flattened the mountains and ripped holes in the sky", and shoots after Scarlet into the sky. Later, as Turtle and Peril were talking with the Talons of Peace by the river, Turtle asked that if they encountered Tsunami on their search for Scarlet to inform her that it was not, in fact, Glory's head that was decapitated. Talons of Power Tsunami has a conversation with Sunny, overheard by Turtle. They were talking about how Queen Thorn lost some prisoners (confirmed to be Fierceteeth and Strongwings). In it, she expresses that she doesn't like prophecies, finding them complicated, unnecessary, and most of all, overly cryptic and mysterious. Darkness of Dragons When it is revealed to the staff that Ostrich is missing, Tsunami begins ranting about how disastrous the school has gone, saying it shouldn't be so hard to sit in a classroom and learn. She yells at Qibli for running off with the rest of his Winglet, and when he defends himself bringing up the prophecy, she refuses to listen. She argues that Qibli shouldn't leave the school and no one should be allowed to. She quickly and eagerly agrees with the idea to message Darkstalker for help while Qibli runs off to find Ostrich. She was also given one of Qibli's earrings. Later on, it is revealed in the Obsidian Mirror that she was captured by an unknown dragon and was trapped somewhere. She was mentioned in the NightWing Palace dungeons where Qibli and Foeslayer had met, with Foeslayer confirming Tsunami's location in a cave somewhere in the rainforest and handing him a scrap of paper which had Tsunami's location written on it. Foeslayer said that she herself had intercepted the SeaWing dragonet on her way to the rainforest and also mentioned that Tsunami had been a bit 'shouty'. In the epilogue, she is mentioned to be at Jade Mountain. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings